orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Shajaea Class Interdiction Vessel
The Shajaea Class Interdiction Vessel was a modified Ahmaq Class vessel used by the Ghaz Combine. Technical and Development History The Shajaea or ‘Brawler’ is an Ahmaq that has replaced the freighter’s fore section cargo bays and hangers, with instead a large set of particle lances and graviton manacles. While meant primarily as a war ship, the manacles provided the ship to work as a sort of tug boat. Boasting a shorter range than most Ghaz vessels, it is surprisingly good at taking on ships greater than its size, thanks to its four spinal weapons and disruptive capabilities. Its fixed firing angles however, make it vulnerable to more flexible craft. Following the formation of Rashidun, all Shajaea’s were either handed over to the organization, or had their particle lances removed, instead focused on its more utilitarian focused. Rashidun's Shajaea's were eventually retrofitted into the Tahrim Class. Equipment and Design Features * 40x Recharge Station: Mounted along the hull are number of recharge stations designed for Drones and Battlesuits. Due to placement only about 6 Battlesuits can be externally charged, though up to 40 drones can be replenished at once. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. Optional Equipment * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: Vordr shielding technology proved paramount in turning the tide of the Guild War. Creates an extra layer of regenerating defense around the vessel. Due to size, shield emitters are much more easily produced for vessels than battlesuits, and could be considered standard following post-war refits. Fixed Armament * 2x Graviton Manacles: The Shajaea’s primary weapon, the Graviton Manacle was actually Denizcilik Shipyards’ first foray into gravity based weapons. While the Graviton Lance is a dedicated weapon, the Manacle is a multiple purpose device. As Ghaz understanding of Graviton manipulation at the time was still primitive, the Manacle’s mostly just pushed, pulled, or made fields of crushing gravity. Their primary function is either pushing or pulling other vessels, disrupting enemy formations. The reason it mounts two, is that they can be set to opposite polarities, pulling one portion of a vessel while pushing the other, forcing the enemy craft to spin. It can also be used as a rather short-range, low power Graviton Lance compared to the Musharaf. The Manacles can also double as a propulsion system, giving the Shajaea considerability more maneuverability than the Ahmaq. * 4x High-Energy Particle Lance: A sort of ‘micro-spinal’ weapon, the Shajaea’s quartet of particle lances lack the precision and flexibility of traditional Ghaz particle lances. Mounted on the corners of the ship’s box-like fore section they boast higher offensive power, but their firing arc is limited to targets in front of the ship, as opposed to the more turret-like mounting of the Ahmaq. * 18x 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Interdictors